


Shattered

by CherriesJubilee (Cherries_Jubilee)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Overwatch - Freeform, Self-Reflection, Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherries_Jubilee/pseuds/CherriesJubilee
Summary: Moira is a geneticist. She handles the studies of genetics. She does not handle the mentally unstable new rescue from the mental facility.In time, Moira learns to open her life to more than just her work.Inspired by Perfect Harmony by Bluebloodtanuki.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect Harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/623083) by Bluebloodtanuki. 



Moira manipulated the wiring to her subject so that his vitals would remain stable. She turned around to grab another vial, when one of her machines started to beef rapidly. She turned to stabilize him again, but he’d opened his eyes. He was awake.

She began to check his vitals again. His brain activity was at least three times above normal, but everything else was fine. Moira turned to her patient. “Hello Dr. Kuiper.” She greeted.

He regarded her with curiosity and apprehension. Moira brushed it off as her appearance, which was quite unusual. Tall, lanky, pale, with heterochromia, she wasn’t exactly the picture of normal.

Dr. Kuiper spoke. “Where am I?”

“My lab, at Talon’s base. You were extracted from a mental facility after an experiment of yours gave you brain damage.” She explained in a monotone. “Do you remember who you are?”

He nodded. “Dr. Siebren Kuiper. I’m a physicist, I think.”

Moira nodded, and made notes on her clipboard.

Over the next few hours, Moira made sure that Dr. Kuiper had not sustained brain damage from his failed experiment. Motor skills, cognitive skills, long and short term memory, it all checked out. So, Moira decided to introduce him to the rest of the team.

Dr. Kuiper seemed to be hitting it off with Olivia, Gabriel, Amélie and Akande, so she retired to her lab, where she always stayed. Moira wasn’t proud of her social life, she only really interacted with her teammates for missions and occasionally showed her face at the weekly dinners she was invited to. Otherwise, she was in her lab, working to improve her technology or theories.

About fifteen minutes after she’d left Dr. Kuiper with the team, Reaper came bursting through the vents in smoke form. “You need to fix this.” He said, panicked.

Moira sighed, and trudged up the stairs out of her basement laboratory. The main room looked as though there had been a cyclone, with Dr. Kuiper in the epicenter of the mess, curled in the foetal position. Moira knelt down next to him. “Dr. Kuiper, can you stand up?” She asked gently.

Instantly, Dr. Kuiper wrapped his arms around Moira in desperation, like she were a life raft at sea. He muttered on and on about how she’d been consumed by the universe. Moira mentally reviewed things she hadn’t checked; object permanence. It hadn’t occurred to her to make sure, Dr. Kuiper was a genius.

Clearly, something much deeper had happened, apart from changing his brain activity and physical ability. Moira had to study this more closely. Until then, someone had to safely supervise Dr. Kuiper, to prevent more... incidents.

“He only freaked out when Moira left.” Olivia pointed out.

Gabriel thought for a moment. “Okay, then Moira can take him.”

“Excuse me?” Moira interjected, standing up, “I’m not the one who suggested we retrieve Dr. Kuiper!”

“Well, he’s attached to you.” He said.

Moira slammed her palms on the table, startling Dr. Kuiper. “Come on, Dr.” Moira gestured for him to follow.

It would be a long time for Moira to figure this out.


	2. Splintered

A week had revealed new finding to Moira: Dr. Kuiper was split into three personalities, thus the elevated brain activity. The first was what Moira assumes he’d been like before his little accident, he was a normal, functional human being. The second was essentially a ball of nerves and anxiety, due to some belief that the universe was imploding upon itself. And the third...

The third persona was brash, abrasive, and overconfident. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, which sometimes resulting in a couch being incinerated. Thankfully, he didn’t manifest himself often. He mostly remained in his original personality.

Dr. Kuiper’s room was set up off of Moira’s lab, next to her own sleeping quarters, so she could keep an eye on him. Their conversations were polite, usually about work. Astrophysics and Genetics were very different, one studying the expanse of the universe, the other exploring the tiny molecules that made a person who they were. Nonetheless, it was nice to converse with someone from the scientific field. Honestly, she was glad to converse at all, even if all their exchanges wound up being about work.

Moira’s schedule changed: wake up, make breakfast for herself and Dr. Kuiper, give Dr. Kuiper a check up... on and on, her life became more entwined by the man in her care. He was brilliant, but he tended to forget the mundane things, like eating, or to get dressed. Not that that was a bad thing, Moira sometimes neglected her own personal care, too, before she had to take care of Dr. Kuiper. He was like... a child, if children could manipulate gravity and fly when they got stressed. Moira hypothesized Dr. Kuiper wouldn’t be able to live independently for a while. 

After a month, Dr. Kuiper hit a rough patch. He had gotten separated from Moira when they had been to headquarters. Moira panicked slightly, partially because Dr. Kuiper was her responsibility, and partly since she’d allowed herself to become attached. In the scientific field, one shouldn’t become attached to one’s subjects. But then, Dr. Kuiper wasn’t a subject. He was a part of Moira’s life now, no matter how much she avoided it.

Immediately, he became stressed, since he tended to behave like a lost child, which resulted in him reverting to his second persona. He wasn’t destructive, but he did make all the office supplies on the third floor levitate.

Moira came bursting in to the room, to find Dr. Kuiper curled into a ball, floating in the center of the room. She’d known he could control gravity as a result of his failed experiment, but his power... it was far stronger than anything Moira had seen. He was muttering, no doubt something about the entirety of the cosmos falling apart at the seams. Gently, Moira approached him. “Dr. Kuiper?” She calles out. No reply.

The floating objects continued to orbit, slowly gaining momentum. Moira tried again. “Dr. Kuiper!”

The object spun faster and faster, to the point where Moira was sure that someone would get caught by a pair of scissors hurtling through the air. “Siebren!” She cried, desperately.

In an instant, everything fell out of the air, as though strings were cut. Siebren lowered himself down onto the ground, crumpling under his own weight. Moira embraces him, gently patting his back. “There, there Siebren. We’re all okay.” She murmured.

Moira wasn’t sure who she was comforting, Siebren or herself. She was afraid he’d gotten hurt, even though she knew that he could handle himself. Was this what having family was like? Constantly being afraid for their welfare? Moira didn’t know. She didn’t want to study this.

They made their way back to base, and Moira retired to the basement. Siebren said that he wanted to hang out with the rest of Talon. She was confused. Never before had she been so, reliant on another being. She sighed. This was beyond observing and analyzing, but Moira didn’t hate it.


	3. Crumbling

“Moira?” Siebren called out into the quiet laboratory.

Moira looked up from her current project. “Yes?”

“I found something interesting.”

Moira shuffled over to see what Siebren has found. They worked side by side, he, his astrophysics and her, genetics. Still, even is Moira didn’t completely understand astrophysics, it was interesting.

Siebren pointed to the monitor. “It’s a black hole.” He pointed to a dot on the screen. “But it’s so far away from everything else, so it can never grow.”

Moira studied the monitor. “Interesting. Space is truly magnificent.”

Siebren turned back to his screen and hummed quietly why he worked. Moira straightened out and returned to her work.

It was admittedly better to have company, now. Siebren wanted to attend all the things that Talon put on for the team, so Moira had to go with him in case of any incidents. For example, the time Reyes turned to smoke and accidentally snuck up on Siebren. Siebren thought that the fabric of time and space was falling apart, in true Siebren fashion. After that, Moira always had to stick with Siebren.

A knock echoed from the heavy metal door that enclosed the lab. Moira stalked over to unlock it, where Reyes was waiting. “Yes?” Moira asked impatiently.

“Akande needs to talk to you.”

Moira sighed. “Fine. You stay with Siebren. No turning into smoke anymore.” She instructed before ascending the stairs to the main headquarters.

Akande gestured for her to sit on the couch across from him. “We need to have a discussion about Siebren.” He said.

“He’s doing better, in fact, he’s started getting back to his work—”

Akande cut her off. “I expect you are making great leaps with Siebren. However, I need your honest opinion on this.” He folded his hands. “Is Siebren ready for combat?”

Moira was absolutely shocked. “You want to send my patient into-into battle?! Yes, he possesses destructive energy but he is by no means cut out to fight!”

Akande sighed. “Siebren has been here for more than two months.”

“Siebren suffered serious mental damage. Two months will not fix that.”

“Okay, Dr. O’Deorain, how long will it take?”

Moira shifted, and fidgeted with a button on her lab coat. “At least two years.”

Akande slammed a giant fist into the table. “Two years is far too long! Either you start to produce results, or we will be forced to return him to the facility he was kept at before.”

Moira stood up, murder in her eyes. “You will do no such thing,” she hissed, “and if you do, I will not hesitate to seek employment with Overwatch. Siebren stays with _me._ You brought him here, and then you pushed the responsibility onto me. I intend to see him through his recovery, and even then, he will never be able to live on his own.”

Akande was startled by her outburst. Moira never got angry, she was always quiet and mild-mannered. “I feel as though you are compromised by your own emotions, doctor. Perhaps it would be better if Siebren was moved out of your care.”

“No. He will not respond to anyone else. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go make sure Reyes doesn’t startle Siebren and destroys my lab.” She stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Moira stomped down the stairs and opened the door to her lab. “Reyes, get out.” She ordered.

Reyes jumped and scurried out of the lab. Moira sat down in her chair and slumped over her desk. Hot tears fell from her eyes as she sniffled quietly.

Siebren shuffled alongside her and gently put a hand on her back. Moira sat up and smiled at him blearily. “Thank you, Siebren.”

Siebren nodded, and returned to his work. Moira sighed. She needed an exit strategy. If Akande was trying to take Siebren away, then she knew that he had the authority to do it. Overwatch was a bluff, they would never take her back. Not after she left after the Swiss Base battle to join Talon. The look on Dr. Ziegler’s face as she left the medbay, claiming that her research wouldn’t be hindered at Talon, was burned into her brain.

But honestly, where could one take a man who was as emotionally dependent as Siebren who had the ability to control gravity? Moira knew it would be a huge risk, but it was riskier to stay at Talon. Talon was power-hungry, and determined enough to force a man who was unable to cope with the mere idea of fighting to enter combat for his physical abilities. It was dangerous for Siebren.

She packed their bags, and Siebren asked her what was going on.

Moira chewed the inside of her lip. “Something has come up. We have to leave. I’m hoping that some... old friends will help us out.”

Siebren looked confused. Moira laid a hand on his, and tried to smile. “It’ll be okay,” she assured him.

With the bags packed, she snuck Siebren into the transport wing. Moira ushered him into a ground transport. Once the main door opened, an alarm would go off. She’d only have about thirty seconds before she was overwhelmed by guards. Moira couldn’t fail.

She slammed her hand down on the button, and the alarm overhead wailed angrily. Moira sprinted to the vehicle and shut the door. Siebren had his hands over his ears, most likely afraid of the noise. Once the door was open enough for the vehicle to get through, Moira sped out of the facility. In the rear view mirror, she could see the guards were swarming the transport wing as well, and loading up into vehicles.

Anxiously checking between the rear view and the road, Moira sped towards the nearby city. Talon wouldn’t dare follow her there, she hoped. She took the exit, turning sharply. Siebren whimpered next to her. “It’s okay, Siebren, we're almost done.” Moira contorted.

Moira turned into the city, and checked behind her. The Talon vehicles had vanished. She breathed a sigh of relief, and opened the car door. “Come one Siebren, we’re going to have to check into a hotel.”

She got their belongings and left the car for Talon forces to find. Maybe they would think that she had been picked up by someone else. Moira didn’t know, but for now, they’d have to go on foot.

They checked into a cheap hotel, most likely meant to house families who were making a pit stop on a road trip. Moira knew they were a sight to see, a giant, nervous looking man and a ginger with heterochromia. Not exactly an everyday scene.

Siebren fell asleep on his bed almost instantly, and Moira looked through her bag. Gently, she pulled out an old medallion, with the familiar orange and gray insignia. It was really a communicator, one that Moira really hoped would work still. She depressed the button on the side.

“Moira O’Deorain to headquarters.” Her voice wavered.

Static. She tried again. “This is Moira O’Deorain to headquarters, is anyone there?”

More static. She sighed. Suddenly, the speaker crackled to life. “Dr. O’Deorain? Is this really you?” Winstons voice sounded through the tinny speaker.

She gasped excitedly, they were still listening. “Yes, this is Dr. O’Deorain!”

“What do you want, before I disable your radio?” Winston growled.

“I don’t mean to cause trouble, I, um...” She thought rapidly. “I’ve left Talon, and I’m seeking refuge.”

“Really?” Winston was skeptical.

“I’m not alone.” Moira tried. “I’m accompanied by Dr. Siebren Kuiper, and have been caring for him for two months now. He’s... he was in an explosion, which fragmented his mind, as well as gave him the power to control gravity. Talon is attempting to weaponize him, so we had to leave.”

Static crackled angrily on the other side. “Fine.” Winston sighed. Moira beamed. “I’ll send a team to pick you up. But they won’t be too happy to see you.” He grumbled.

“Thank you, Winston. And I’m sorry for leaving.”

Silence. “You’re welcome.” Winston said eventually.

Moira hugged the transmitter into her chest. She and Siebren would be safe.


	4. Mended

Dr. Ziegler did not appreciate that Moira had returned to Overwatch. Moira was unsurprised to see her picture had been added to the dart board, along with Reyes and several past Talon leaders. When she came into the lab, Dr. Ziegler immediately stopped her.

“You can’t just come back here a-and expect for everything to just go back to the way it was!” She sputtered angrily.

“I regret my past actions, Dr. Ziegler. I was wrapped up in my research. I apologize.” Moira said, before turning to leave.

“Wait.” Dr. Ziegler stopped her. She hesitated, before she said, “I did miss you. A little bit.”

Moira smiled to herself. “I missed you, too, Angela. If you’ll excuse me for a minute, I need to go check on Siebren.”

The metal hallways were familiar. Moira had missed this. She scanned her hand on Siebrens room. The door whooshed open, where Siebren was setting up some lab equipment. “I don’t like it here.” He complained, “Let's go back to Talon.”

Moira patted his back. “We can’t go back, Siebren. They don’t understand how your mind works, and Akande was going to mess up all your progress. Besides, you’ll get used to it. The people here are nice. I mean, look at me, I didn’t get put in a cell the minute we set foot in here.”

He sighed and sat down on the bed. “I met a nice girl. She asked me if I liked video games.” Siebren fiddled with a stack of papers. “And then there was a guy that looked like a cowboy.”

That caught Moira’s attention. “A cowboy?”

“Yeah, he was hanging out with a white-haired girl with a cowboy hat, too. They looked friendly.”

“I’ve got to go meet this cowboy, Siebren. Talk later?” She stood you and headed for the door. Siebren gave her a thumbs up and fiddled with a monitor.

Moira faded down the hall. He’d really come back, after all this time. She rounded a corner to where she saw him doing target practice with the girl with white hair.

Moira went into the training range. “Well, it’s certainly been awhile, Jesse.”

McCree sounds around, startled. “Moira?” He gasped. “It most certainly has.”

He grinned widely. “I’ll bet Genji is around here somewhere, too. Have a Blackwatch reunion.”

The girl next to him elbowed him in the ribs. “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting such an extraordinary lady, Miss...”

Moira laughed. “Moira. O’Deorain. I was a part of Overwatch, many years ago. And you are?”

“I’m Ashe. I used to lead the Deadlock gang, out in the south west.”

“Oh, you’re the one who started that gang with McCree here, yes?”

She grinned. “Yes Ma’am. And might I say, I’ve seen lots of things in my time in the south, but none as lovely as you.”

McCree shoved Ashe. “Please, do not flirt with all of my friends, Ashe.”

Ashe cackled and headed towards the exit. “You have fun, Jesse, I gotta go to a meetin’ with Captain Amari.”

Moira walked you next to McCree. “You came back.” She said.

McCree adjusted his hat. “Yep, Winston made a recall after Reyes attacked his lab. They told me they had some new recruits, so I came back.”

“Like Ashe?”

“Nah, she got recruited a few months ago. Hanzo Shimada came on, though.”

“Genji’s fratricidal brother? I need to have a few words with him.”

McCree laugh boisterously. “Nah, they’re on good terms for now.” He spotted something in the window. “Hey, Genji! Look who it is!” He shouted.

Genji turned and looked. He quickly came sprinting out the door to see his old colleague. “Moira!” He yelled excitedly, waving.

“Hello Genji. I see you’re doing much better.”

“Yep! I spent some time in Nepal with a Shambali Monk, and so I had some time to self reflect.”

Moira smiled. “I heard your brother had joined Overwatch.”

“Yes, Hanzo has joined. Please do not terrify him too much, Doctor.” Genji said jovially.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Would you two like to meet Siebren?”

Genji and McCree both wanted to meet the man that brought Moira back to Overwatch. Moira knocked on his door. “Siebren? I brought some old friends who want to meet you.”

No response. Moira became deeply concerned. “Siebren? Are you there?” She asked again, scanning her hand to open the door.

“Hello Dr. O’Deorain! I have just decided that we should go to the lab and work on making it possible for people to create black holes. Is there a chromosome for that? Oh well, we can make our own!” He shouted at tope volume.

Moira swore, and put her head in her hands. “You two should leave. This is his Sigma personality. He’s going to be like this for a while.” She cringed. Genji and McCree were more than eager to leave before Sigma came up with the idea to create black hole DNA.

“Sigma, why don’t we sit down—” Moira suggested.

“No, Dr. Moira! Now is the time for discovery! Ooh, maybe we should do study the talking ape! Let’s go!” Sigma floated out of the room, Moira sprinting after him, trying to convince him to not go searching for Winston.

He went straight to the conference room, startling Tracer, who teleported to the other side of the room. Sigma stared at her in awe. “Alas! What is this woman? She bends the very fabric of space! I must defeat her, before she destroys us all!” Sigma bellowed.

Tracer held up her hands in panicked surrender. “Wait, wait, I’m not bending anything! I just wanted coffee—”

Sigma yelled, picking up Tracer and several objects that were lying around with his powers, making them into a tightly compacted ball. “Sigma, no! I can explain Lena’s Chronal Accelerator! Discovery?” Moira shouted desperately.

At the mention of discovery, Sigma dropped everything and floated down in front of Moira, sitting criss-crossed. Tracer landed on the floor with a squeak and teleported outs of the room. “Lena was in an accident that unanchored her from time. Winston made the Chronal Accelerator. She uses that machine to take her form in the time period.” Moira explained, hoping she could stall until Siebren showed himself again.

“Magnificent! I must have one of these marvelous machines, where does he keep them?” Sigma demanded, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Uh... he only made one.”

Sigma gasped, absolutely scandalized. “Why, Winston could have an army of time-warping fighters! He must make more! Oh well, I may not understand time, but I can certainly learn! Discovery!” He shouted again, before floating out the door. Moira chased after him again.

Hana was walking down the hallway to grab a snack from the conference room, when she saw a man float out shouting “Discovery!” and Moira chasing after him, pleading with him to calm down. She really needed to get more sleep, less late night streaming.

Sigma headed back to his room, and Moira shut the door behind him, to contain the chaos. He floated down to a chair and settled down, before turning around to face her. “Ah, Moira, I didn’t hear you come in.” He said calmly, no trace of his former persona.

Moira doubled over, panting. “Hello, Siebren... I just... wanted to introduce you... to some old friends.”


	5. Whole

Winston has dragged Moira out of her lab. She had been working on a project for weeks, and apart from taking care of Siebren, no one had seen her out in the wild. She protested, in true Moira fashion, but when Winston said that Siebren was lonely without her, she relented. He guided her to the break room, where it was completely dark. “I swear, if someone blew the fuse in here again...” she mumbled.

Winston laughed heartily, as he flicked the light on. The entire team was in the room, with party hats and poppers. “Surprise!” They all shouted, startling the geneticist.

She checked her watch. “Is it really my birthday? I must’ve forgotten.”

McCree draped his arm around his friend. “Well that’s just sad, ya workaholic. Come on, we have an entire party for you!”

He pulled her in, and Tracer presented a cake she’d made. It was simple blue, with loopy cursive that spelled out ‘Happy Birthday.’ Moira could’ve cried right then and there, she couldn’t remember the last time someone made her a cake. “The whole thing was Siebren’s idea, he thinks you work too much.” Tracer explained, as she lit the candles on the cake.

Moira smiled up at Siebren, who floated above the crowd. She reached up to grab his hand. “Thank you.”

He gave her a thumbs up, and continued floating around the group. Tracer cued in the team to start singing. Moira blew out the candles on her cake, wishing silently to herself that she could stay here forever.

* * *

The cake was delicious, and every stood around eating it and chatting. Moira was talking with Genji when Ashe approached her. “How about a birthday kiss?” She drawled, grinning widely. Moira chuckled as McCree grabbed her arm and pulled her away, with a “Dammit, Ashe, every time.” Ashe blew her an exaggerated kiss as her attempts at flirting were thwarted my McCree.

She turned back to Genji. “I can’t believe everyone remembered my birthday when even I forgot.”

Genji laughed. “You are brilliant, Moira, but sometimes you can be quite obtuse. By the way, how old are you?”

Moira smirked. “29.” She joked. Genji laughed again.

Siebren landed on the ground to hand Moira a small package wrapped in newspaper. She opened it, to discover it was a framed photograph of them with the new team. Moira hugged it into her chest. “I can’t thank you enough, Siebren. This is amazing.”

Siebren smiled. “They helped.” He explained bashfully. Moira hugged her friend tightly.

Jack stood up on a table. “To everyone’s favorite mad scientist!”

He hopped off after the crowd was roused, asking Moira, “I don’t even know if you like alcohol.”

“Jack, I’m Irish.” She joked, many people laughing.

Moira wished it would never end.

Siebren was safe and happy, she was in a better place than she’d been in a while, and Overwatch benefitted from having another doctor on scene. Her work was a little more... ethical now, but she didn’t mind. She was older, now, maybe it was time to take a step back from trying to do outrageous, questionable experiments.

But then came the attack. A Talon operative had gotten inside of the base, and shot Angela in the arm. He was arrested immediately, but the damage was done. Their main medic was injured and no one felt safe. More and more attacks and ambushes outside of base kept occurring. Often involving a search for Moira, the attacks were focused at one person. In, do some damage, out. That was all they had to go off of, for a long time.

A tip had came from someone who claimed to have spotted Doomfist in an abandoned warehouse. It was obviously a trap, but they knew that the warehouse was far too close to a civilian neighborhood for them to not do something about it. Moira stood in for Angela as main healer, gathering a bionic orb and tossing it into the warehouse, to try and get a leg up on whoever was inside.

When no response came, Reinhardt shielded the team while they crept inside. It was empty. Doomfist wouldn’t let such a perfect ambush go to waste. He jumped down behind the squad of four, uppercutting Hanzo, who was at the back. Moira immediately healed him, as Dr. Zhou shot an icicle at Doomfist. He tried to punch her, but she turned to ice, so he rammed him fist against her iceberg.

Reinhardt swung his hammer, which Doomfist expertly dodged. “Is this what you’ve been reduced to, Dr. O’Deorain?” He taunted. Moira respondes by draining part of his health with her bionic grasp.

“I haven’t been reduced at all, Akande.” She said in monotone. He groaned from her attack, and Hanzo fired an arrow into his human arm.

He was outnumbered, and retreated into an empty storage room. Moira faded through the crack in the door while he tried to shut it, trapping them both inside. She gathered another Bionic orb, knowing it would be at its deadliest here.

While it bounced around, slowly sapping away Doomfist’s life force, she zipped around the room, fading every time he tried to hit her. After about a minute. He was panting, and her orb had done its job. Another hit, and he would be down. “Good bye, Akande. Maybe you shouldn’t have crossed me.” She said coldly, before turning to smoke and fading through the vent.

She reformed in front of her teammates. “He’s dealt with.” Moira informed calmly.

Hanzo had to admit, Moira was terrifying. It wasn’t helpful that she held a bit of a grudge against him because of Genji, so he didn’t say anything against her.

* * *

“Moira? I believe the universe has taken my glasses, and we need to be prepared for it to take more.” Siebren said, matter-of-factly.

“They’re on your head.”

He reached up and patted his forehead. “Oh.”

Moira resumed working, when Genji came into the room. “Hey doc! Can you fix something? I think one of my wires is loose.” He yelled.

“Okay. Come here so I can see better.” Moira said, gesturing to a stool. Genji sat down, and started working. “You’ve made great leaps in your mental well-being. Whenever I was removed from Blackwatch, I remember you were having some... issues.”

Genji chuckled. “You mean threatening to slice anyone who came within five feet of me? I was young, and moody. Don’t remind me of those days, they were all awkward.”

Moira smiled, making her final adjustment. “All done.”

“Thanks Moira!” Genji zipped out, eager to get to training. Moira smiled to herself as she worked.

Even though she had to obey ethics here, it was better than with Talon, where she had to constantly prevent Akande from weaponizing literally anything she did. As much as she liked weapons, she studied genetics to cure genetic disorders. In the early days of her career, she focused on advanced gene therapies to cure chromosomal disorders, like Down syndrome. She wasn’t sure how she spiraled into experimenting on any and everything.

It was as though she rediscovered her passions. Like reading a highschool journal, and remembering a hobby you’d given up. She may not be young anymore, but she still had something to give. The very ideas that destroyed her reputation when she was younger would now become reality. Moira clicked the button to run her last sim. It was almost complete.

She got back to work, content in her ability to finally do some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m well aware the beginning of this chapter was flaming garbage, but I think I got it fixed by the end. Leave your thoughts below! Thanks for the read!
> 
> ~Lee


End file.
